Kids of Hope
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Tous ont un jour eu une enfance. Tous n'ont été que des petits bouts d'Homme, accrochés à leur mère ou dans les bras de leur père. Certains sont nés sans famille, d'autres l'ont perdu. Leur enfance est gravée dans leur chair. / Recueil pour le forum Fairies Fans / Enfance des Mages Week / Label SPPS /
1. Envol - W & J & M & S & Y & H

**Coucou les amis ! Je reviens pour la semaine sur l'enfance des mages organisée par le forum Fairies Fans. On commence avec un texte sur le thème Envol et qui est un peu spécial puisqu'il regroupe un passage de l'enfance de plusieurs mages au lieu d'un seul : Wendy, Juvia, Mirajane, Sting, Yukino et Hisui. C'est également une song-fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Lucas King - The Dragons Last Flight**

* * *

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Les phrases en italique appartiennent à la chanson _L'oiseau et l'enfant_ de Marie Myriam.**

* * *

**Envol**

_« Ce n'est pas du premier coup d'aile que l'on conquiert l'envol. » - Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche_

* * *

_Comme un enfant aux yeux de lumière_

_Qui voit passer au loin les oiseaux,_

_Comme l'oiseau bleu survolant la Terre_

_Voit comme le monde, le monde est beau…_

Wendy contemplait les oiseaux volant dans le ciel. Ils étaient si gracieux, si beaux. Ils pouvaient voir ce que personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais entrevoir, ils survolaient la Terre sans se préoccuper de ce qui s'y passait. Parce qu'il était libres. La fillette espérait un jour devenir comme eux. Libre de voler dans le ciel et de fendre les vagues de ses ailes. _  
_

_Beau le bateau, dansant sur les vagues,_

_Ivre de vie, d'amour et de vent.  
_

_Belle la chanson naissante des vagues  
_

_Abandonnée au sable blanc…_

Juvia était une fille de la mer. Elle était née et avait grandi dans l'océan, moitié-humaine, moitié-eau. L'eau était sa mère, sa nourrice, sa sœur. Dans l'étendue bleutée elle nageait, agitant son petit corps gracile de fillette. Ses cheveux flottaient en un voile d'anémones et dans sa chair coulait l'eau en guise de sang._  
_

_Blanc l'innocent, le sang du poète  
_

_Qui en chantant, invente l'amour  
_

_Pour que la vie s'habille de fête  
_

_Et que la nuit se change en jour…_

La guitare vibrait à travers les nervures de son bois. Les doigts de Mirajane, fins et délicats, se posaient sur les cordes pour les pincer doucement. Dans sa chambre, seule, la voix gracile de la petite fille rebelle s'élevait ensuite vers le ciel, faisant fleurir les sourires, éclore les rires et les chants, donnant à la vie son premier jour. _  
_

_Jour d'une vie où l'aube se lève_

_Pour réveiller la ville aux yeux lourds,_

_Où les matins effeuillent les rêves  
_

_Pour nous donner un monde d'amour…_

Sting s'émerveillait devant le lever de soleil, ce moment où la lumière perçait et dissipait les ténèbres. Les oiseaux chantaient, les feuilles frémissaient, le monde reprenait vie et le silence de la nuit se changeait en piaillement continu. A ses côtés, Weisslogia respirait profondément. Bientôt, il se réveillerait et ils iraient s'entraîner ensemble sous le soleil.

_L'amour c'est toi, l'amour c'est moi.  
L'oiseau c'est toi, l'enfant c'est moi._

Tous ont eu une enfance, certaines plus tristes que d'autres, l'une tragique, l'autre emplie de bonheur. Mais tous ont été des enfants, un jour, des enfants innocents qui avaient besoin d'amour.

_Moi je ne suis qu'une fille de l'ombre  
_

_Qui voit briller l'étoile du soir,  
_

_Toi mon étoile qui tisse ma ronde  
_

_Viens allumer mon soleil noir…_

Les astres brillaient dans les cieux. Yukino caressait sa clé posée dans le creux de sa main. Libra, esprit de la Balance. La petite fille qu'elle était avait enfin une chose à laquelle se raccrocher, elle qui avait perdu ses parents et sa sœur il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Elle qui avait vu de ses propres yeux d'enfant la misère, le sang et la guerre. _  
_

_Noire la misère, les hommes et la guerre  
_

_Qui croient tenir les rênes du temps,  
_

_Pays d'amour n'a pas de frontière  
_

_Pour ceux qui ont un cœur d'enfant…  
_

Protège ton pays. Protège ton pays. Les mots résonnaient dans l'esprit d'Hisui. Elle n'était plus une fillette, malgré sa dizaine d'années. Elle devait se comporter en princesse, en reine, en dirigeante. Elle devait préserver son royaume, le faire prospérer afin de garantir le bonheur de ses habitants. Elle ne devait pas jouer, elle ne devait pas s'amuser.

_L'oiseau c'est toi, l'enfant c'est moi.  
L'oiseau c'est toi, l'enfant c'est moi._

Ils ne sont plus des enfants. Ils vivent de toutes leurs forces, certains survivent. Ils ne peuvent plus revenir sur leur enfance, cela leur est impossible. Cette époque où ils étaient insouciants, ne se préoccupant pas du futur. Mais, aujourd'hui, ils sont adolescents, presque adultes. Ils doivent lutter pour leur bonheur et pour leur vie. Ils sont des oisillons ayant tous pris leur envol depuis longtemps.

* * *

**A demain pour le thème Cicatrice avec Chelia ! Bisous ! :3**


	2. Cicatrice - Chelia

**Coucou ! Ah, pour une fois que j'arrive à tenir une week sans être en retard sur les thèmes... ^^**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est donc le thème Cicatrice qui est abordé et j'ai choisi le personnage de Chelia. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Nights Amore – The Path of Irreversible Scars**

* * *

**Cicatrice**

_« Même quand la blessure guérit, la cicatrice demeure. » - Publius Syrus_

* * *

Chelia caresse la cicatrice qui barre l'intérieur de son avant-bras, de la naissance de son poignet au pli de son coude. Une cicatrice témoignant de ce qui avait failli la tuer en tranchant net ses veines.

**-.-.-.-**

Le feu. Le sang. Les débris. L'horreur. La peur. Tout se mêlait pour former le chaos. Les adultes courraient, des enfants trébuchants à leurs côtés ou accrochés à leurs dos. Certains petits en pleurs cherchaient leurs parents à travers les ruines en flammes. Une fillette gisait sur le sol, à moitié écrasée par les décombres. Une immense entaille sur son avant-bras laissait s'écouler le sang hors de son corps. Trop de sang. La vie qui s'éloigne. La mort qui approche, guettant sa proie. Elle voulait dormir, sombrer. Ne plus souffrir. Devant elle, Deliora continuait son avancée, détruisant un peu plus le village à chaque pas, causant un peu plus de morts à chaque geste. Ses parents étaient morts. Elle l'avait réalisé en essayant de dégager leurs corps des pierres de la maison. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Et juste avant que son esprit de s'envole, elle entendit son nom, hurlé par une voix étrangement familière.

Les rochers lui tombèrent dessus. Mais elle ne put les éviter. Chelia se réveilla en sursaut. Autour d'elle, ni sang, ni chaos, ni morts. Juste des machines bipant à tout bout de champ, le piaillement des oiseaux dans les arbres à l'extérieur. Le calme après la tempête. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle baissa les yeux. Dans son bras gauche, une perfusion lui injectait un produit transparent. On avait enroulé un bandage sur son bras gauche. Elle défit le nœud d'une main tremblante. Elle savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous, qu'elle devait laisser sa blessure dissimulée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle retira la dernière couche. Une longue entaille s'étendait, les bords recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, la chair à vifs. Chelia esquissa une grimace de douleur. Elle essaya d'utiliser son pouvoir de God Slayer Céleste pour soigner cette blessure, mais sa magie de fonctionna pas. Elle était encore trop faible. La jeune fille remit tant bien que mal son bandage et se blottit dans le lit. Et elle pleura. Parce qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, sa famille, ses amis. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus de foyer. Parce qu'elle était seule.

**-.-.-.-**

Aujourd'hui, ne subsiste de ce tragique événement que la cicatrice qu'elle porte sur son avant-bras et qu'elle cache sous de longs gants colorés ou sous un sort lorsqu'elle doit les enlever. Bizarrement, elle n'a jamais réussi à l'effacer avec sa magie. C'est la seule blessure de son corps qui ait jamais refusé de guérir complètement. La cicatrice demeure, sans doute pour toujours. Sur son bras et dans son cœur.

* * *

**Voilà ! Donnez-moi vos avis, je serais ravie de les lire. A demain pour le thème Magie sur Laxus. Gros bisous !**


	3. Magie - Laxus

**Coucou ! Et voilà le troisième thème ! Pfiou, j'ai presque faillit ne pas l'écrire. Je suis en plein dans mes devoirs pour la rentrée (oui, j'étais en vacances, mais je reprend la semaine prochaine) et je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête. Mais, heureusement, j'ai réussit à le finir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Peter Gundry - Magic for One**

* * *

**Magie**

_« La magie ne s'apprend pas, elle se maîtrise. » - H_

* * *

Laxus Dreyar est le petit-fils du Maître de Fairy Tail. Il sait qu'après son grand-père, il sera à son tour Maître de la guilde. Toute son enfance n'a existé que pour ce but.

**.-.-.**

Il souffrait. C'était comme si on lui plantait une lame chauffée à blanc dans le cœur. Son père ne disait rien. Ivan ne disait jamais rien, il se contentait d'agir. La lacrima pénétrait lentement dans sa poitrine, lançant parfois quelques éclairs qui crépitaient autour d'eux. Encore une fois, il était tombé malade. Alors, son père avait finalement pris la décision de lui implanter cet objet qu'il gardait depuis si longtemps, sous verre. Parce qu'il était faible. L'enfant qu'il était le savait. Il n'était pas fort, voilà pourquoi les maladies le touchaient plus que quiconque. Laxus poussa à nouveau un hurlement. La lacrima lui brûlait les entrailles. Il sentait des courants électriques le parcourir, des poumons jusqu'aux reins. La douleur habitait son corps, elle le possédait, il n'était qu'un jouet à ses yeux. Et Ivan continuait à enfoncer la pierre d'éclair dans sa poitrine, sans se soucier de sa souffrance.

Soudain, plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus d'électricité, plus de brûlure. Juste la sensation de bien-être envahissant ses nerfs. Il ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant deux orbes d'où pulsaient des étincelles d'or. Ses canines se firent plus pointues et des écailles vinrent recouvrir ses poignets. Il se sentait plus fort, plus puissant que jamais. Ivan posa une main sur son épaule. Puis, il se releva et, sans même s'enquérir de l'état de son fils, murmura d'un ton qui n'admettrait aucun refus :

\- Il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser cette magie. Va t'entraîner.

Laxus écouta son père. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et un enfant obéit toujours à ses parents, plus encore s'il ne lui en reste plus qu'un seul. Sa mère était morte en couche et, depuis sa première minute sur Earthland, son père le lui reprochait. Et il le lui reprocherait sans doute toute sa vie. Alors, le petit garçon fragile et gracile qu'il était s'enhardit. Il devint Dragon Slayer de foudre, digne de son père et de son grand-père. Il débordait de magie. Mais son cœur se flétrit un peu plus chaque jour, tel une rose noircissant sous le chagrin.

**.-.-.**

Laxus regarde les éclairs danser dans ses mains. Il est prêt. Prêt à reprendre le flambeau. À ses côtés, Evergreen, Bixrow et Fried attendent ses instructions. Il se lève. La magie qu'il a obtenue au prix de son enfance est à présent apte à l'aider dans sa quête. Devenir le Maître de Fairy Tail et la rendre plus forte qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Enfin, ce pouvoir va se déchaîner pour prouver à son père qu'il n'est plus faible.

* * *

**À demain pour le thème Conte de fée avec Mavis ! Bisous !**


	4. Conte de fées - Mavis

**Hello ! Voici donc le quatrième thème de cette Enfance des mages Week. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce texte, je manque d'inspiration aujourd'hui, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Enya - Fairytale**

* * *

**Conte de fées**

_« Fées, répandez partout la rosée sacrée des champs. » - William Shakespeare_

* * *

Mavis tournait les pages du livre, dévorant chaque ligne comme si elle avait été une sucrerie. Sous ses yeux, les fées vivaient au travers des mots. Au fil du récit, elle les aimait de plus en plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer, ces petites choses lumineuses et ailées d'argent. Elle referma doucement l'ouvrage et caressa la couverture où quelques motifs étaient effacés. Ses parents le lui avaient offert lorsqu'elle était encore très petite, pour ces cinq ans, et depuis, elle rêvait de rencontrer les fées. D'après sa maman, elles viendraient un jour vers elle. Car Mavis était gentille et ne pleurait pas. Même pour la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues, mais elle s'était ressaisie. Son papa lui avait appris que quand on mourrait, on devenait également des fées. Alors, pour les voir, elle avait essuyé les perles de rosée de ses petits poings. La fillette leva les yeux vers la fenêtre juste au-dessus du tas de paille qui lui servait de lit. Les étoiles brillaient dans les cieux. Un sourire aussi doux qu'un nuage fleurit sur son visage.

**.-.-.**

Aujourd'hui encore, ce sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Elle était morte, mais elle pouvait rejoindre ses parents maintenant. Et elle avait trouvé des fées. Les membres de sa guilde, Fairy Tail. Certes, ils ne ressemblaient pas à celles qu'on lui décrivait dans les contes, mais ils avaient le même cœur qu'elles. Ils répandaient la joie de vivre et la justice autour d'eux, faisant fi des dangers. Mavis, assise sur une poutre du bâtiment de la guilde, balança lentement ses jambes en observant les mages en-dessous d'elle. Elle était décidément très fière de ses fées.

* * *

**Voilà ! A demain pour le thème Secret avec Rufus. Je vous aime ! Bisous !**


	5. Secret - Rufus

**Salut, salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi pas trop... je reprend les cours la semaine prochaine. *pleure* Je veux pas y aller ! *mode gamine en pleine crise activé***

**Hum.**

**Bref, nous voici aujourd'hui avec le cinquième thème. Ce texte... je ne sais... je ne l'aime pas trop. J'ai l'impression de m'être un peu éparpillée dans tous les sens et je déteste cette impression. Mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique **

**The Piano Guys - Secrets (One Republic Cover)**

* * *

**Le personnage de Yuna cité dans ce texte appartient à Baella.** **Elle est la petite sœur de Sting et ce dernier, souffrant d'un très gros sister complex_, _la sur-protège quelque peu (et encore, le mot est faible...). Elle vient de la fic _Et Sabertooth alors ?, _que je vous conseille d'aller lire tellement elle est géniale.**

* * *

**Secret**

_« Personne ne garde un secret comme un enfant. » - Victor Hugo_

* * *

Une fillette accourut vers lui, aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Il se pencha vers elle pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Dis, Rufus, je peux te confier un secret ? demanda-t-elle en clignant des cils.

Il sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui posait cette question.

\- Bien sûr Yuna, lui assura-t-il tout en posant une main sur sa tête pour emmêler encore un peu plus sa longue chevelure rousse en bataille.

La petite fille se pencha vers son oreille, puis murmura quelques mots et s'en alla en lui faisant promettre de ne le répéter à personne – surtout pas à Sting. L'adolescent lui fit un signe de la main quand elle partit rejoindre Frosch et Lector qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de la guilde. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Rufus avait l'habitude de servir de confident, de coffre-fort pour tous les secrets de tout le monde, car il était connu comme étant une vraie tombe, impossible à faire parler. Et puis, il était naturellement sympathique et ouvert à toute conversation. Alors il écoutait les autres et leurs voix sonnaient à ses oreilles comme le chant des oiseaux qu'il aimait tant. Seulement, à près de quatorze ans de vie, il se souvenait de centaines de secrets, certains plus sensibles que d'autres. C'était ce que lui permettait son pouvoir.

La mémoire.

Il était la mémoire d'énormément de personnes, ayant engrangé dans son esprit plus de paroles que n'importe qui. Certaines ne se souvenaient même pas de ce qu'elles lui avaient confié comme étant leur plus précieux trésor. Alors Rufus le leur rappelait, prenant plaisir à voir un sourire scintiller sur leur visage lorsqu'elles recueillaient cette partie de leur passé, des secrets gardés depuis trois, quatre, cinq ans par cet enfant. Il se souviendrait peut-être de toutes ces confidences jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, en plus de celles que l'on continuait à lui donner. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus beau à ses yeux que voir des orbes usées par le temps et la vie s'illuminer en sentant le poids de cet arcane caché s'envoler. Et, pour rien au monde, le garçon qu'il était ne voudrait rater cela.

* * *

**Donnez-moi vos avis, je serais heureuse de les lire ! A demain pour le thème Avenir avec Cana. Bisous !**


	6. Avenir - Cana

**Hello ! J'espère que vous passez un bon début de week-end ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve avec le sixième thème. Bientôt la fin... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Memories of the Future**

* * *

**Avenir**

_« Espérer, c'est démentir l'avenir. » - Emil Michel Cioran_

* * *

Cana jeta son tarot contre le mur. Le paquet se brisa et les cartes en tombèrent, comme les feuilles mortes quittant leur arbre. Elle s'effondra ensuite, les genoux au sol, et fondit en larmes. Elle avait vu son père se faire déchiqueter par cette bête immonde. Un dragon. Une jambe cédait, puis un bras, les griffes lacéraient le torse, le sang giclait en fontaines écarlates. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était vivant ou non. Et elle ne voulait pas alerter toute la guilde avec ses suppositions nullement crédibles, d'autant que personne ne pourrait lui dire s'il allait bien ou non. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que cela arriverait. Car ses cartes ne se trompaient jamais, elle n'avait jamais fait une seule erreur dans ses prédictions. Alors elle attendit, pleine de doutes et d'inquiétude, d'effroi et de tristesse. Jour après jour, elle se mit à boire un peu plus pour oublier cette vision d'horreur. Pourtant, elle ne l'oublia jamais. Et la douleur de l'incertitude ternit un peu plus son regard.

**.-.-.**

Les larmes coulent sur les joues de Cana. Mais ce sont des larmes de joie. Il est vivant ! Guildarts est vivant ! Trois ans… Trois ans d'attente, de désespoir, pour enfin le voir revenir. Elle tente de cacher ses yeux embués derrière sa chope de bière tout en guettant l'arrivée de son père, le regard fixé sur la grande porte de la guilde. Et, enfin, elle le voit. Les mêmes yeux vifs, comme les siens, les mêmes cheveux caramel et un peu en bataille, le même air complètement désorienté. C'était bien lui. Soudain, elle voit sa jambe et son bras gauches. Métal. Ils sont en métal. La jeune femme essuie discrètement ses joues. Alors sa prédiction ne s'est pas trompée. Pourtant, elle s'en fiche à présent. Ce qui compte, c'est que Guildarts soit bien vivant, qu'importe qu'il ait une jambe ou un bras en moins. Il restera toujours son père. Et il reviendra toujours. C'est ce que les cartes soufflent à Cana. À présent, elle n'a plus peur du futur de Guildarts. Parce qu'elle sait que son avenir ne peut être qu'heureux.

* * *

**À demain pour le thème 7 juillet avec Gajeel. Gros bisous !**


	7. 7 juillet - Gajeel

**Hello les amis ! Déjà dimanche... sniff... je reprends les cours demain... *va se pendre***

**Breeeef, aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec l'avant-dernier thème de cette Enfance des Mages Week. Il s'agit du thème 7 juillet que j'ai décidé de faire sur Gajeel puisque c'est le _SEUL_ Dragon Slayer de première génération qu'on ne voit pas à ce moment là. Et ça me frustre. Doooonc, voilà comment j'imagine sa réaction lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que Metalicana est partit. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Lionel Schmitt - Don't Leave Me**

* * *

**7 juillet**

_« Quand on s'abandonne même à la tristesse, on ne souffre plus. » - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

* * *

Rien. Plus rien. Vide. La grotte dans laquelle ils se réfugiaient les soirs de pluie n'était plus occupée que par lui. Le jeune garçon sortit, inquiet. Il chercha, chercha, chercha. Longtemps. Partout. Dans la forêt où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller chasser le matin, le lac dans lequel il se baignait chaque soir tandis que son dragon roupillait sous un arbre, la clairière qui leur servait de terrain d'entrainement. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Il était partit. Metalicana était partit. Il l'avait abandonné.

Gajeel donna un coup de poing dans un arbre, brisant l'écorce du végétal qui retomba en copeaux de bois sur le sol. La colère l'envahissait peu à peu. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il l'avoir laissé seul ?

Et puis, il s'en fichait après tout. Le dragon d'acier ne l'avait jamais ménagé, il ne lui avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection ou ne serait-ce qu'un geste de tendresse. Le garçon s'assit lourdement dans l'herbe chargée de rosée, tentant de se calmer. Il replia ses jambes contre la poitrine et posa le menton sur ses genoux, les dents serrées et les muscles crispés. Une brise souffla dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Même l'odeur du dragon s'était envolée. Disparue. Plus aucune trace.

Une traînée de larmes se répandit sur les joues de Gajeel. Il les essuya avec la paume de sa main puis regarda cette dernière d'un air étonné. Il n'avait jamais pleuré. Metalicana disait toujours que les larmes étaient des signes de faiblesse et son petit ne devait pas être faible. Il devait être fort, impitoyable et ne pas se laisser attendrir par ce sentiment si manipulateur qu'était l'Amour. C'était la règle numéro un, celle contre laquelle on ne pouvait se rebeller. Et Gajeel ne l'avait pas respectée. Parce que, quoi qu'il pense, quoi qu'il dise, il aimait son dragon. Car c'était lui qui lui avait tout appris. C'était lui qui l'avait élevé et nourrit. Parce qu'il le considérait comme son père, lui qui avait été abandonné lorsqu'il avait à peine quatre ans et recueillit par ce dragon aigri et asocial.

Gajeel se releva, chassant le reste de ses larmes. Il ne devait plus pleurer. Pleurer voulait dire qu'on était faible. L'Amour rendait faible. Il devait garder cela en tête. Il se mit en marche.

Et en ce sept juillet de l'année sept-cent soixante-dix-sept, le Dragon Slayer d'acier partit en quête de son destin.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur ce texte. A demain pour le thème Orphelin avec Zancrow. Bisous !**


	8. Orphelin - Zancrow

**Coucou les amis ! Aah, voici le dernier thème de cette Enfance des Mages Week (avec un jour de retard, oui, lancez-moi des patates). Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu la finir (presque) dans les temps. J'espère que ce dernier texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Lucas King - The Loner**

**Le coin des reviews**

_**GruviaCrazy : **_**aww, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu les adores, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Ah, Yuna, je l'aime cette petite (je pense même faire d'autres drabbles en l'incluant un petit peu). Breeef, merci ! :3**

* * *

**Orphelin**

_« On n'est pas orphelin d'avoir perdu père et mère, mais d'avoir perdu espoir. » - Proverbe malien_

* * *

L'air vibrait, chaud et sec. Un mirage ondulait autour de Zancrow. Assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés, ses cheveux blonds en bataille plaqués contre son cou, il concentrait sa magie dans ses mains. Des flammes dansaient sur les paumes d'albâtre, noires et brûlantes. Destructrices. Comme celles ayant ravagé sa vie quelques années plus tôt. L'incendie de sa naissance. Il était né dans le feu ténébreux de l'enfer, le feu d'un dieu, et traité comme un démon pour avoir tué ses parents dans un brasier lors de sa venue au monde. Il était né sans famille, haï par son entourage. Car une malédiction courrait dans ses veines, la malédiction du God Slayer de feu. Il était trop différent avec ses étranges yeux rouges hypnotiques et l'expression de folie pure déformant ses traits. Les habitants de son village l'avaient chassé, abandonné. Il avait erré longtemps. Seul.

Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé à présent. L'enfant qu'il était avait maintenant des camarades à ses côtés, prêts à le soutenir. Il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, celle qu'il considérait comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue jouait avec sa boule de cristal. Ultear. Ceux en qui il voyait des frères se battaient entre eux, au bout du navire. Kain, Azuma, Caprico et Rustyrose. Et celle qu'il aimait bien taquiner parce qu'elle était sa petite sœur, la plus jeune, celle sur qui il fallait veiller, regardait Ultear en sautillant. Meldy.

Zancrow sourit. Il était peut-être orphelin, mais il avait quand même une famille.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'ai vraiment été contente de partager cette semaine avec vous et je vous fais de gros bisous ! A bientôt sur mes autres recueils ! ;)**


End file.
